jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracklist
Adventuring for Beginners ♪ * Plays in Giant Garden Air Spirals ♪ * Plays in Sacred Lantern Alien Signal ♪ * Plays in Information Village Altar of the Severed Hands ♪ * Plays in the Inward-Looking Eye Balancing of the Great Rings ♪ * Plays in the hidden area in Blue Staff River Battle in the Fire Tornado ♪ * Plays while fighting common enemies in Everchip Beach Volleyball Massacre ♪ * Plays while fighting Punch Tanaka Beat Squad ♪ * Plays while fighting an enemy in Megatropolis Beep Boop Village ♪ * Plays in Kingland Bucket of Stink ♪ * Plays in the Blood Marsh Butterscotch Train ♪ * Plays in Blue Staff River Cacophony of Bees ♪ * Plays while in the Corrupted Beehive Carton of Smokes, Half-Smoked ♪ * Plays in Mute Notes Circle of Snakes ♪ * Plays in The Great Triangle The City of Phosphorescent Moss ♪ * Plays in Central Stamen A Closing Window ♪ * Plays while at Home once the game has been completed Cloud Sundae ♪ * Plays on Cloudy Hill A Cocoon Throbbing in a Dead Man's Mouth ♪ * Plays while fighting most bosses, especially those under the influence of the Pulsating Mass A Cocoon Throbbing in a Dead Man's Mouth (8-bit Remix) ♪ * Plays while fighting Chancellor Pulsating Mass and Dark Demon in Everchip Counting Backwards from Infinity ♪ * Plays in the cave behind the steps (Asymmetrical Cavern) Dead Whale ♪ * Plays in Bonita Vista and Sunset Beach Deep, Dark Well ♪ * Plays in the hidden area in the Blood Marsh Divine Integration ♪ * Plays while at the Temple of Sight Dragon Slayer ♪ * Plays in Castle Dragon Eye of Newt ♪ * Plays in Dark Dungeon Finer Circuitry ♪ * Plays in the Central Hub Fly Eggs in My Brain ♪ * Plays in the Abandoned Cineplex Fortress of Nitwits ♪ * Plays in the The Wilted Lands Four Black Belts in a Pinto ♪ * Plays at the Kung Fu Tower Fun, Sunny Day ♪ * Plays in Rainbow Park Glass Cathedral ♪ * Plays in the Volcano Groaning Planet ♪ * Plays in Slither's Dungeon Growing Ladder ♪ * Plays while climbing Legs of the Ancient Giant Gut Punch ♪ * Plays while fighting Buck Haunted Bicycle ♪ * Plays in Whispering Valley Hotel at the End of the World ♪ * Plays in Ashby's I Won't Come Back ♪ * Plays in Mute Notes, Shinryu Infinity Mirror ♪ * Plays in the World's Library Interstellar Field Trip ♪ * Plays while fighting common enemies in Secret Meridian Jonathon Bear's Theme ♪ * Plays when first entering the T.V. in Ashby's Knuckle Sandwich and Ladyfingers ♪ * Plays when you encounter Punch Tanaka Let's Color Today ♪ * Plays while on the overworld Little Ballerina in a Mahogany Box ♪ * Plays in Turnbuckle's Mansion Machines en Vogue ♪ * Plays aboard the Iron Flamingo The Mad Queen's Marching Orders ♪ * Plays in the Mad Queen's Dungeon March of the Corgis ♪ * Plays in Legato, and Legato Castle Morning Lullaby ♪ * Plays when interacting with a nexus point Motion Sickness ♪ * Plays while fighting a common enemy in Homeflower My Animal Friends ♪ * Plays in Smile Night Stroll ♪ * Plays in Tetsuya Kawaii The Noble Sea ♪ * Plays while empathizing with an enemy and after defeating bosses Oh-So-Cool Castle ♪ * Plays while in Legato Castle An Open Window ♪ * Plays at Home Open Your Eyes ♪ * Plays during Helga's performance in Shinryu Organic Nightmare ♪ * Plays during the final boss fight against the Pulsating Mass Osaka Konnichiwa ♪ * Plays in Shinryu Overlook Amusement Park ♪ * Plays in Jonathonland Parabolic Smile ♪ * Plays while on the Path of Enlightenment Perspectives of the Maypole ♪ * Plays in Calm Village The Please God Make It Stop Polka ♪ * Plays during a flashback scene in Kung-Fu Tower The Pulsating Mass ♪ * Plays in the Pulsating Mass Quest for the Journey ♪ * Plays in the King's March Rainy Sunday ♪ * Plays in Rainbow Park Razorwire Tightrope ♪ * Plays in Grimclaw's Dungeon Rhythm Factory ♪ * Plays in the Shinryu fish concern Righteous Scrabble ♪ * Plays while fighting a Legato Knight, Lingering Eye, Jimmy and the Phoenix Righteous Scrabble 8-bit Remix ♪ * Plays while fighting the Dragon and the Arena Champions in Everchip Samurai Children ♪ * Plays in the land of the fish from Shinryu's ancestors Sarcastic Applause from the Darkness ♪ * Plays in the Whisper Weaver's Dungeon Serotonin Flowers ♪ * Plays on the title screen Simple Arithmetic ♪ * Plays in the hidden area on the Path of Enlightenment (Symmetrical Cavern) Skin Thieves ♪ * Plays while speaking or discussing with an evil entity Skin Thieves (8-bit Remix) ♪ * Plays while speaking or discussing with an evil entity in Everchip Slaughter Promise ♪ * Plays before a battle at the Kingland Arena Slurry of Malformed Words ♪ * Plays in the Subway Starless Zone ♪ * Plays in Space Strangled While Asleep ♪ * Plays in Ebeezil's dungeon Terminal Broadcast ♪ * Plays in Jonathon Bear's Playtime Forest The Thresher ♪ * Plays during certain climaxing scenes and during the Jonathon Bear boss fight Toaster with Teeth ♪ * Plays while fighting an enemy while aboard the Iron Flamingo and in Central Hub Toy Soldier Parade ♪ * Plays in Shinryu Academy The Toys Move on Their Own ♪ * Plays while fighting an enemy in Grim Echoes Two Rivers ♪ * Plays in Fermata Forest The Vanishing Carnival ♪ * Plays in the Halls of Greed War of Hearts ♪ * Plays while fighting an enemy in Sweet Melody Watching an Empty Screen ♪ * Plays in Mr. Cat's Dungeon Wind-Up Sprocket ♪ * Plays in the Ultimate Construction Work ♪ * Plays in Accelerated Dynamics Worm Party ♪ *Plays during humorous situations, and in Information Village